Jung Joon Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Joon Young *'Nombre: '정준영 / Jung Joon Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor, Compositor, MC, Ex-Ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yakarta, Indonesia. *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso: '''65kg *'Debut: 2010 *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente *'Agencia: C9 Entertainment Dramas *The Sound of Heart (Naver TV y KBS2, 2016) cameo *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) c''ameo'' *The Lover (Mnet, 2015) * Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) cameo voz *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Stay'' tema para The King Loves (2017) *''Where Are U'' tema para W (2016) *''Spring, Memory'' tema para Memory (2016) *''Same Place'' tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * I'm Nobody tema para Beautiful Man (2013) Películas *Today’s Love (2015) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle;Timor oriental (SBS,2016) *Celebrity Bromance con Roy Kim (MBC, 2016) *Hitmaker (JTBC, 2016) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2014-2015, como MC) junto a Ahn Jae Hyun *Law of The jungle in Samoa (SBS,06.11.2015-01.01.2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 16.07.2014) *A Song For You (KBS World, 14.07.2014) *Radio Star (26.03.2014) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2 season 3) *We Got Married (MBC, 2013-2014) Esposa virtual Jung Yoo Mi *Happy Together (KBS2, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2013) *Superstar K4 (2012) *Ulzzang Generation Temporada 5 (2011) Programas de Radio *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC-Radio, 2014 - presente, DJ y locutor) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 07.11.2013) *MBC FM4U Radio "Hope Songs at Noon" (2012-2013, Dj junto a Roy Kim) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Videos Musicales *Mamamoo - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) *Lee Seung Chul - The Day To Love (2013) *Dal★Shabet - Mr. Bang Bang (2012) *Girl's Generation TTS - Twinkle (2012) Colaboraciones *Jonghyun (SHINee) & Jung Joon Young – Love Month (2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Banda:' Drug Restaurant *'Fanclub:' Jungbrahimovic *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés, chino e inglés. *'Aficiones:' X-sport, baloncesto, vídeojuegos. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano mayor *'Tipo ideal:' No le gustan las chicas que se creen mas, solo que sea natural, rostro natural y todo natural. *Fue seleccionado como uno de los integrantes de LEDApple, pero salio antes de que debutara el grupo. Y Mantiene una buena relación con los integrantes. * Mantuvo una relación sentimental con la Ulzzang Yoon Ah Ra. * Participó en la Temporada 4 de Superstar K, terminando en tercer lugar. *En el programa de música "Superstar K", junto a Roy Kim, lograron hacer un ALL-KILL en tiempo real en los charts coreanos, con su dueto "Becoming Dust". *Es muy amigo de Roy Kim, ya que los dos se conocieron en Superstar K. *En el episodio del 27 de enero de “Three Stooges” Jung Joon Young hizo una aparición. A Jung Joon Young se le preguntó: “¿Si pudieras filmar MBC 'We Got Married' con alguien, quien podría ser?” Jung Joon Young contestó diciendo: “Quiero filmar con Sooyoung de Girls’ Generation”. *En el programa Happy Together contó que debido al trabajo de su padre, estuvo viviendo a lo largo de toda su infancia en diversos países como China, Japón, Europa (Francia y Reino Unido), por lo que sabe defenderse con diferentes idiomas. *Escribió y compuso la canción "I'm Nobody" de la banda sonora del drama Beautiful Man.. *Reemplazó a Shindong como DJ del programa de radio de MBC “Shim Shim Ta Pa” desde el 7 de julio de 2014. Esto debido a que los dos son buenos amigos y Shindong se fue a cumplir su servicio militar. * Junggigo escribió la letra de "Teenager", mientras que el compuso la canción. * Es un gran fan de Jang Nara, e incluso realizó un cameo en el drama Fated To Love You, donde se puede oir su voz a través de la radio diciendo que es fan de ella. * Formó su propia banda llamada 'Drug Restaurant' junto a sus amigos Jo Dae Min '(guitarra), '''Jung Suk Won ('bajo)' y '''Lee Hyun Gyu' (batería). * La primera vez que fumó, fue a los 15 años cuando vivia en China. * Estudio en China, en el lugar donde vivia solo existian dos colegios extranjeros, y el asistio a la que tenia mala reputacion. Por eso fue que el aprendio a fumar y tomar a temprana edad. * El 23 de Septiembre de 2016,el medio de comunicación local Sports Seoul informó que Jung Joon Young estaba siendo investigado por la policía del Distrito de Seongdong después de ser acusado por una mujer de un delito sexual. Jung Joon Young fue acusado de filmar a Su ex novia durante un encuentro sexual, pero él reveló en una rueda de prensa que la grabación fue mutua y que la denuncia se había presentado durante un arrebato. *El 25 de Septiembre de 2016 se reveló que los cargos han sido retirados. Enlaces *Fan Cafe *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram Galería Jung Joon Young 01.jpg Jung Joon Young 03.jpg Jung Joon Young 05.png Jung Joon Young 06.jpg Jung Joon Young6.jpg Jung Joon Young7.jpg Videografía Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind (S Ver.)|Spotless Mind (S Ver.) Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind (N Ver.)|Spotless Mind (N Ver.) Jung Joon Young - The Sense of an Ending|The Sense of an Ending Jung Joon Young & Younha - Just The Way You Are|Just The Way You Are (with Younha) Jung Joon Young - Teenager|Teenager Jung Joon Young - Sympathy|Sympathy (feat. Suh Youn Geun) Jung Joon Young - Amy|Amy Jung Joon Young - Me And You|Me and You (feat. Jang Hye Jin) Categoría:C9 Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KGuitarrista